<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>H.G.S. by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077221">H.G.S.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues, and it?? grew feelings, but more like crack with feelings, i can't talk right now i'm doing hot girl shit, i guess?? bc like. its not straight up weird shit happening to make people laugh, i just saw a tiktok okay, idfk!!!!, ok i literally typed this in the ao3 text box i had no idea where it was going</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony calls Loki and gets his voicemail. He is then very confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>H.G.S.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i saw this tiktok and i couldn't get it out of my HEAD so here https://www.tiktok.com/@lukastarnold/video/6904750057396980997?sender_device=pc&amp;sender_web_id=6900952802681636358&amp;is_from_webapp=v2&amp;is_copy_url=0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like any other individual with anxiety, Tony didn't really like making phone calls. That is not to say that he couldn't do them, but like, there had to be a script, right? A nice, wonderful script to stick to.</p><p>Business calls didn't count, those were just him bullshitting stuff until he got what he wanted. But like, a pizza delivery call? He had to know exactly what he wanted to say and when to say it or else everything would go to pieces around him and it just really wasn't a pretty sight.</p><p>This didn't really apply to Loki though. Loki was his -- something or other. They had sex, they went out together, they may or may not have designated seats at Team Movie Night with a designated blanket that they may or may not share and just -- they weren't dating, okay? They weren't. Talking to Loki on the phone was just, it was nice, okay? It was nice. There were no scripts, conversation flowed, their senses of humor aligned, it was all great. And phone calls meant they could talk to each other while they were apart!</p><p>Which is, strictly speaking, not something that only people who are dating do. So what if he and Rhodey had once had a similar thing in college and were still practically living in each other's back pockets to this day. Same with Pepper!</p><p>Okay, things were getting off track.</p><p>Loki. Phone calls. They were nice.</p><p>So that's what Tony was doing now. Engaging in a phone conversation with his definitely-not-a-boyfriend.</p><p>Well, trying to.</p><p>See, he got the voicemail.</p><p>Which like, the first time he had called, he'd let it ring out, got the beat of silence and then Loki's voicemail message, and decided to hang up, thinking that maybe he just hadn't gotten to the phone in time. The second time it had rung out, he took the phone away from his ear and gave it a funny look, hanging up before listening to the greeting fully.</p><p>This was the third time it was ringing and he <em>was</em> going to leave a <em>strongly</em> worded message, how <em>dare </em>Loki worry him like thi--</p><p>"I'm sorry, I can't talk right now, I'm doing hot girl shit," Loki's voice said, faintly metallic under the deep rumble that still got to Tony sometimes. </p><p>What in the <em>hell?</em> Tony almost missed the last bit of the recording.</p><p>"--a message at the tone, and I will most definitely maybe consider getting back to you. Later, bitches!"</p><p>Tony wasn't entirely sure his eyebrows could physically rise any further up on his forehead, but they were sure as hell trying.</p><p>A loud beep startled him out of his (entirely rational) astonishment and he most assuredly didn't yelp at the tone.</p><p>"Uh, hi, Loki, um," he sputtered. "I have literally no idea what exactly I wanted to talk to you about now but you know, whatever the fuck happens happens. Call me back soon, 'kay?"</p><p>And then he hung up. Like it was nothing. Like the voice recording hadn't thrown off his entire expected phone call, like he hadn't just completely made a fool of himse--</p><p>His phone was ringing.</p><p>And it was Loki.</p><p>Tony was only a <em>little</em> tempted to throw his phone against the wall and then tell DUM-E to run over it. It wasn't like he didn't have 20 backups stashed in various places throughout the tower. For necessary instances only, of course. Like if he accidentally dropped it over the railing on the balcony if Loki happened to walk up behind him and curl his arms around his waist and just breathe with him. Or if he spilled his Venti espresso-whole-espresso-nothing-but-espresso on it while gesticulating to various R&amp;D minions. Or if he wanted to do something like, oh, play Candy-Crush.</p><p>All of these were hypotheticals of course. Who played Candy-Crush anymore? Psh, not, no, definitely not him.</p><p>Back to the matter at hand however, <em>Loki was calling him back</em><em>.</em></p><p>"Shit," Tony said, staring in growing horror at his phone. "Fuck. Shit. Fucking shitting fuckery."</p><p>He was almost tempted to reject the call.</p><p>But he also really wanted to talk to Loki.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He slid his finger across the screen, accepting the call. "Hey, Loki, how are you?"</p><p>He was proud of how decidedly normal his voice sounded.</p><p>"Hello, darling, did you need something?" Loki asked. "You seemed rather anxious on the phone."</p><p>"Uh, no, just like, lonely I guess," Tony replied, trying to remain nonchalant. </p><p>"Would you like me to come home then?"</p><p>"Only if you want to," he muttered, rubbing at the back of his neck.</p><p>"I always want to be near you, dear one," Loki said, so much fucking <em>warmth</em> in his tone. "I'll be home in a few. See you soon."</p><p>"Yep," Tony said, popping the 'p' at the end of the word like this was a normal conversation.</p><p>And then the phone call was over.</p><p>Many questions were still flying through his head, but at least his maybe-okay-definitely boyfriend would be here soon to help settle everything where it was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>